


One Tracking Anklet

by KaylaShay



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas - 2013 [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes the tracking anklet off for the last time on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tracking Anklet

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc., so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Peter/El/Neal  
>  **Genre** : Threesome; Post-Series  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 100  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [12 Days of Ficmas - Day 01](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/tag/collection%3A%20ficmas%202013)

"Merry Christmas," Peter said with more cheer than he was feeling as he removed the tracking anklet from Neal for the final time.

It was Christmas Eve and the paperwork had miraculously cleared before the upcoming federal holidays. Neal was a free man and nothing was keeping him in New York.

"What's your plan? Europe? Asia? You ever been in Australia?" Peter had been asking for weeks, but Neal would inevitably change the topic.

"Allegedly Australia isn't all it's cracked up to be. But I do like Brooklyn this time of year. Especially if the Marshals don't know I'm there."

**Author's Note:**

> Concluded in _Two Burkes for Neal_


End file.
